This disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus.
In an image forming apparatus, such as a multifunction peripheral, an image of an original document is read out by an image reading unit, and then, a photoreceptor provided to an image forming unit is irradiated with light on the basis of the readout image to form an electrostatic latent image on the photoreceptor. Thereafter, a charged developer is fed by a developing apparatus onto the formed electrostatic latent image to form a visible image, the visible image is transferred to a sheet of paper and is fixed by a fixing unit provided to the image forming apparatus, and the sheet of paper is discharged to the outside of the apparatus.
Techniques related to an image forming apparatus including a developing apparatus have been conventionally known.